ilsognofandomcom-20200213-history
Timeline/Week 11
This Monday, Marco is evicted with 52% of the vote, against Daniele and Giorgio. Marco had been a brief love interest for Veronica. Cristina, Daniele, George and Sarah were up for eviction this week. It marks the second time Sarah might be leaving the Big Brother house. By the end of the week, we see Veronica rather distraught at the thought. This week there is a housemate exchange '''with the Spanish version of Big Brother, as both Spain & Italy's version of Big Brother are owned by the same company, Mediaset. Carmela & Massimo arrived at the Gran Hermano house on January 3, 2010. The next day Gerardo & Saray arrived at the Grande Fratello house (Day 71) and stayed till January 10 (Day 77). Carmela and Massimo returned to the Grande Fratello house on January 11 (Day 78) during the eviction show. Day 71 (Jan 4th) '''Veronica meets her father. Italian Video(video removed) After meeting her father, Veronica returns to the house and meet Sarah. '''Italian Video '''Veronica and Sarah are called to the confessional and shown, for the first time, their New Year's Eve kiss among other scenes. English Subtitles ''Italian Video(Italian video removed)'' *''Translation provided by: sappivu'' : Host: You spent a very interesting NYE, let's take a look. : (I'll just translate some of the things they say in the clip that they were looking at.) : Sarah and V.: What's between us is something apart from everything else, that goes beyond. We cannot explain it either. We called it "the dream, our dream". V.: It's something that is....but...cannot be. : V'. (in the garden trying to imagine what they would say if asked): It was NYE. : '''S.: '''So... : '''V.: '''We lost our mind. NYE's euphoria.. : '''V.. '(they are both lying in bed): If we will keep in contact after that, I'm comping to Napoli and.. : '''S. (whispering to V./subs): Do you want to be with me, once back? : Clip is over and Sarah said: Hy mum, hy family, hy everybody. : Host: In the last few days you were talking about that, what if they show this..and that..?What's between the 2 of you. Is it a friendship a game or something more. : S.:'''it's more than friendship but it's not what it looks like. We're very tied. We feel what the other feels. : Host: If it is a game.. : '''S.: '''It's been a game. It was NYE and we wanted to fool around..Cristina was there two. : '''Host: It was not only on NYE...do you kiss a friend like that? No criticism intended, I like positive woman/woman relationship..but is that the way you kiss a friend? : S.: '''nooo, it was more a game, transgression : Host: So once back to normal life won't you get engaged? : '''S. (laughing) : Yes, I'd say Yes. : Signorini (gay commentator and editor of Gossip newspaper): I'd say not to stain something (the kiss) that came from an emotion. What you feel you just live. No need to discuss it. You did well and who cares! They're too smart to get stucked in unnecessary explanation. : Host: Veronica called it "the dream/il sogno. : Signorini: It's the most passionate kiss Veronica gave in the house. : Host: You stole my words. It's the only true kiss in the House so far. : Vero: Yes, I agree Coming out to Gerardo English Subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) Sarah, Veronica and Spanish transfer guest Gerardo are sitting on the stairs. Gerardo proceeds to tell them both how attractive they are and Sarah informs him that they are "together". Translation by Clau Gerardo: you are hot (about Vero) and you are very pretty (about Sarah), this is paradise Sarah: Well, we are together Sarah: Look, tonight the " BB" called us and showed us and to all of Italy a video where we were kissing but like for real Gerardo: but like for real? or just like playing around? Sarah: no, like for real Gerardo: and? Sarah: well nothing, and everyone in the house and our family saw it. Gerardo: is it the first time? Sarah: of what? Gerardo: that you are with a girl Sarah: it's not my first time and it's not hers either, but well no one here knows anything Gerardo: and do the guys like you? Sarah: yes Gerardo: and they don't know anything? Sarah: no, we do everything under the blankets and there was one day where we did it three times around the house (I think she means kissing) New years Gerardo: and no one found out? Sarah: only one girl found out Gerardo: well then you must be happy Sarah: oh yea it's fun Gerardo: that's what's important Sarah: well and if they also knew they would hate us Sarah: we are always under the spotlight, and people are watching and if they knew this too Gerardo: something that I have always said, when you are in one of these shows you can't worry about what the people in the outside think Sarah: No, I am not talking about the people outside Gerardo: well the people inside even less, no one in the house talks to me (referring to Spain and keeps on talking about the ppl in his house) Sarah: well I don't care and she doesn't either, come on I don't care that my family sees it... the imagine how much I care about random people knowing Sarah: actually I would like them to know, but we'll see how we let them know Gerardo: I mean this house if huge Sarah: well in the live show people find out about things that they never imagined, saw or thought of because the house is so big you sometimes don't find out about the things that happen Day 72 (Jan 5th) Sarah pours a bucket of water down Mauro's back. ''Italian Video(video removed)'' A chair for two Italian Veronica comes in from outside and kisses Sarah. They share a chair as Vero cuddles into Sarah's back. Playing Blind Man's Bluff Italian *''Translation by Sappivu'' : 1:25 Vero: "potevi riconoscermi dandomi un bacio/You should have kissed me to be sure it was me" : 2:33 Vero: "chi mi ha toccato il culo/Who touched my ass?" :: Sarah: Tutti (everybody), amò :: Vero: men as well? (...) When it's my turn again? Just kidding Something more... Italian(video removed) A bunch of house guests are lying on the couches. Veronica is kneeling over the couch having a conversation with Sarah while Sarah plays with her hair. Dancing at night Part 1Part 2 Part 3 : Part 3 - 3:45 the house guests sing the Black Eyed Peas "I Gotta Feeling" (very funny) Sarah gets jealous of Veronica dancing with GerardShort Version(video removed) Veronica and Sarah dance with Spanish houseguest Gerardo. Sarah gets (playfully) jealous at Veronica for dancing and going under a jacket with Gerardo. Veronica kisses Sarah and they continue dancing together. : 0:35 S: Veronica I'll kill you! :: V: Ah .. you're jealous! : "Sei il mio sogno" - You are my dream Italian(video removed) Veronica tells Sarah "You are my dream". "... our New Years" Italian(video removed) Sarah and Veronica talking on the couch. "Ha ragione Signorini" - Signorini (Gay Commentator) is Right English subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) *'T''ranslated by 'Lola -'' : S: do we wanna sleep? : V: ok. : KISS : S: "Sarah & Veronica in Confessionale" (Imitating GF) : V: It's not true that yesterday i never talked, it' s just that everything was said already. I'm happy the way our thing has been presented. So... I'm not kidding. : S: (Laughs) Maybe we don't realize, but i think outside people are panicking. : V: For this thing we're doing? : S: Let me explain "Panicking" to you. I mean, you know (starts whispering) internet, youtube and all this stuff, due palle... I think outside there's panic. Yeah, i think so. : V: No, amò.. : S: I think we don't realize.. Newspapers... for sure... (Laugh) "The 1st real passional kiss" : V: "Of veronica! Who kissed everybody! Her first real kiss was the one with Sarah." which is the truth by the way. Just to let you (public) know, it's true. Definitely the most feeled. Signorini is right. : SILENCE : V: I wanna dream (make out) this week : S: i wanna smash your head. : V: why? : S: because we say it, we say it all the time, but...(we never do it-i add this part) : s: c'mon let's sleep. Day 73 (Jan 6th) '"Day 73" Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) Official summary of the day Veronica and Sarah kiss in front of Alessia and talk about Daniele and their friendship. Italian Video ''Full Part 1 Full Part 2(videos removed)'' *''Translation by: Sappivu'' : Vero (from 0.44): Sà, do You realize how much you mean to me here. You are above everyone. (...) I told (whisper), He asks s lot about you, that yesteerday I kept looking for you, maybe just a look to see where You was. Then it's not like we do something special... : Sà: No, just to know what the other is doing... : Vero: Most of the times I just join you and stay there by your side...and I feel good : then Sarah is surprised nobody is asking about them, not directly. It seems they don't dare to. Are they talking behind their backs? : Vero: I bet they are. This thing between us troubles them in one way or the other. They feel it's strong. You have no idea how manyof them would want to break us apart. : Sarah: Like I'm evicted on monday... : Vero: or the other way around, it's not against you, it's against us (...) I hope You stay but if should be...My GF ends : Sarah: maybe You felt the same about Diletta : Vero: No, completely differerent. I think it shows what I feel for you. It goes beyond (oltre) , I dunno how to explain it. I'm scared thinking about outside bb house without You, get it? I could think of going with Diletta, disco, get drunk.. : Sarah: You that don't drink! : Veroh: yeah, Camilla the same, We talked about getting along, party and going wild, We said what if we could all rent a house together..there were 8 of us in the beginning, those are things You just say. With You it's different. I say to myself: How can I do without You outside BB : Sarah (doubtfull): Really! (addirittura) : Vero: amò, You don't believe me.. : Sarah: No, I'm listening : Vero: It bothers me It looks like it has something to do with us being here. I never felt like this for a woman before, a friend : resuming: : Vero: my best friend are those I grew up with. Sara: I'd like to say we chose one another. You stood by yourself till now, but It has been your choice. When I arrived I could chose between them all, no less than Carmela came to talk to me..I was sure (seeing BB on tv) We would argue to death, that means I chose you. It didn0t happen by chance, the circumstances or what...Vero: It seems accidental, but It wouldn't have happened You being different...I have been "alone" a month and a half..I had my favourites, Camilla, Diletta, but it didn't happen with them....I felt it immediately with you, then I might have had confirms, facts etc..knowing you better, ok. When Massi came to tell me that (?*) I was doubtfull, after only 2 days, could I be wrong about her? The first time I felt my hearth swollen (fig.) we were right there (pointing) : Vero: You are the most important people to me in here....Mauro, Mauro is in my hearth but the only one I could give everything for, is you, there are no men, there's nothing anyone can do (to win me over) - Non ci sono uomini, non ce n'è per nessuno : (pause) But you didn't tell me : Sarah: what? : Vero: about outside. How could you do without me? We don't have to lose touch! (Sarah starts laughing) You have to promise me that! : Sarah: You're too funny (lit.: Mi fai morire) : Vero: You have to give your word! : Sarah (laughing): You know I don't like all this (being sentimental?). You know in anime/manga, when you see the drop falling from someone's face.. : Vero: ok, enough. Give me a kiss "Prince Shit" Italian(video removed) Sarah gets creative with some pebbles and decides to leave George (nicknamed "The Prince") a message on the side of the tub. The message reads "Principe Cacca". Veronica and Sarah take a nap together on the couch Italian(video removed) Curled up sleeping together on the couch Daniele tries to kiss & hug Veronica in the kitchen, but she refuses, "dai!". Hand holding behind the table Italian(video removed) "I will devote myself to you" (Mi dedicherò tutta a te) Italian Video(video removed) *''Translation and summary by: Sappivu'' : Veronica tells Sarah She is waiting for Daniele to get out of the gym to talk to him. She wants to dump him. : Previously on GF: Sarah asked Veronica if it would have been different with Daniele had She not been around and Veronica had said Yes, even when I am with him I keep lookin for you, sometimes just to see where you are. Sarah: Me too, It's not normal. : Sarah also had asked her, in another occasion, if the dream was better (than Daniele). Veronica popping eyes said: Of course. What kind of a question is that? What about you? S.: I have nothing to say. V.: I think you do S.: Go to Hell. (Vai a cagare*) : : Back to the video, She says to Sarah: from now on I'll be for you only. (whispering) : Sarah: What? Vero: my eyebrow fell. Sarah laughs: She disassambles...She's falling to pieces by the end of the day. Veronica: You should see me at work. Now and then I asks my collegues, they are used to it, if everything is still in its place: eyebrows, nose...just kidding. : *cacare/cagare=vulg. for defecate. But also "taking someone in to consideration". Often used by both Veronica and Sarah ("Se non mi caghi come mi caghi mo'" etc.) Veronica dances against Sarah to Shakira's She Wolf. ''Italian Video(video removed)'' *''Translation provided by Sarah_e_Veronica:'' : (At 0:35) : S: "veronica, ti﻿ stai strusciando su di me?" V: "mi piace!" : S: "Veronica, you're rubbing on me?" V: "I like it!" *''Moments'': : 1:03 - Sarah air kisses : 2:46 - sexxxy! : 3:45 - Mauro tries to interject between the girls. He tries to take over Sarah's spot, and later to get jiggy with Sarah. It's like he's uncomfortable or something. : Kitchen Kisses Italian(video removed) Vero kisses Sarah's neck in the kitchen. Hair pull "... let's go to bed" English Subtitles Italian(Italian video removed) *''Translation by Livia'' : S: I'm gonna pull you by the hair (if you don't do that..) : V: Really? Can you please do it for real? I like it! : S:hehe her hair : V: hahaha : S: come, come to bed, come on! : V: oh yes, make me your slave! make me yours! Sarah is jealous Italian Sarah, Veronica, Alessia and Daniele are on the bed. Sarah is jealous of the interaction between Veronica and Daniele and gives Vero a playful slap to the face to illustrate her displeasure at 0:15. *''Moments:'' : At 0:03, Veronica catches Sarah's eye, almost checking her reaction. She gestures (Italian hand signs) and death stares him as he leaves from 0:06 to 0:12 Day 74 (Jan 7th) "Day 74" Part 1 Part 2(videos removed) Official summary of the day. Veronica confesses to Daniele that she's confused about her feelings for Sarah. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2(videos removed)'' Veronica and Sarah talk about the consequences of their kiss, declare it a "special friendship" to each other. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2(videos removed)'' Veronica and Sarah have a discussion in which Veronica confesses to not being able to live without Sarah. ''Italian Video Part 1 Italian Video Part 2(videos removed)'' (Full length conversation behind the couches Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Part 4 Part 5 )(videos removed) *''Translation by minipixel:'' : from 5:20 of Part 1 English subs part 1 parts : Vero: Maybe because of this. : More whispering : Vero: Not at all... : More whispering : Vero: By now...this...here inside, (my) everything really revolves around you...I'm not kidding. I meant it in a beautiful way, though. It's not with anxiety, I'm not precluding other people. Do you understand? But it's so strong...I don't know how to explain it. But it's like that. : Reflecting : Sarah: Are you thinking about this because we're inside here? : Vero: Sarah, I think that...I mean outside...that's my deal because if I had to think about taking this outside, it scares me...because if I can't have it like this anymore, I'd die. Do you understand? And I'm convinced that it'll end up like that. I'm not kidding...I'm not kidding Sà. : Sarah: But outside you have lots of things to do, you think about other stuff: work, friends, family... : Vero: No, amò... I even get anxious just by hearing you say it like that. So to speak, "show me by telling" and I was picturing it on my mind. It's like a part of me is missing. Do you understand? It's awful. Look, I've been thinking about this lately, and when I expressed it, and probably him as well...It's really like that. When I tell you that this thing going on between me and you, I mean this friendship, if it goes beyond Grande Fratello...this is really what I want you to understand. Because if I picture myself outside, okay, with all of my life: friends, family, work...but?...I mean, I don't know...boh (dunno). : Sarah: Did this happen to you before coming here? : Vero: No, never...never...and with a woman?!? Are you kidding? Not even something close to that. Not even with my best friends who I grew up with ...(...)... and I'd even die for them but... : Sarah: Me too. But I've never experienced something like this. : Vero: Not even with...(...)? : Sarah: (whisper)...kiss...(whisper)...with another one...(whisper) : Vero: With who? : Sarah: (whisper) : Vero: Oh, okay. : Sarah: But it's not...It's different, I mean...oh God, it's like us but without the kisses and she was much more possessive and jealous...like so so much. Once, we argued, for example, because we went out and we met friends...I talked to them and I went home with them...or...the fact that she treated me like I was hers even though she knew it wasn't like that. And here I feel you like that. : Vero: Like you are her? : Sarah: No. Like you are mine...inside here. : Vero: But I'm yours. : Sarah: Yah, but that's not normal to me. *Translation from sappivu on''' Part 2 (see link above or use this one Part 2 ), the girls are talking about what kind of love is between them : They keep wondering what's between them. : Sarah said: the strange thing, something that puzzled me is that I let someone (the princess aka Vero) sleep leaning against me. I usually can't stand it and It didn't bothered me. On the contrary I slept too. That's absurd. It never,never ("mai") happened to me before. I can't undestand, but I'm not worried. : Vero: I'm not worried either. : Sarah: I'm not anxious about it, but I'd like to figure things out. Not more than that, it's beautiful, it's clean. I'm so happy I have you here. I couldn't imagine this without you and It's the same for you... : Vero confirms and makes a sound (like saying I don't want to imagine that). : Veronica: What surprises me is how I feel this from my stomach..I don't think about it, It's too natural. I don't feel restrains with you. With my friends outside I have some, at the beginning above all. I'm shy afterall, especially on showing affection. Not as if I were ashamed or something like that, I find it difficult. It's not like that if I am in a relationship, with my man.. With you I need to give, to receive..It's not something a I analyse...Of course if I try to...My god..It's not a BB effect. I had a friendship with Diletta. I'd like to see her outside...Mauro it's the same, more than Diletta. With you it's different, it's beyond all that. : Sarah: Outside it's going to be different, lot of things to do : Veronica: It's impossible, I swear it on my brother. Everybody else...could be...maybe it's even obvious..but if you take Mauro, whom I love deeply, I know that I'll do my best to see him as often as it is possible. You: completely different. I'm sure I'll need to see you, to give and receive, not just as a support. Do you want the same? : Sarah (perplexed and esitating): Yes...not that I ave doubts...it seems too beautiful to be true...sometimes I think maybe it's b/c we're locked in here, there's nothing else to do...outside with all the stuff, commitements, friends, family.. : Vero: No, I'm sure about that. I put everything behind when it comes to my...(babbling a little b/c She was about to say "love/lover") - Sarah giggles - "loves" (laughing) : Sarah laughing: I was waiting (to hear how you would define that)...see how hard it is : Vero: I know b/c you say "love", stop and say to yourself "Oh my God" : Sarah: I do, I think it's love on my behalf...not the man-woman thing : Vero: But it's love : sarah: it's just that in here (BB) whenever you say something.. : Veronica: ok, it's fine if we understand each other : Sarah: I think it's love...not the man-woman kind of love : Vero: Yes, me too, but it's love, some kind of love, something that goes beyond (oltre).. : Sarah: there is love in the form of mather/son, strong friendship, fiancè-love...this is another love again...Are you with me on that : Vero: Totally. Speaking of love I am one of those who can reach the point of cancelling herself for love, meaning I could live out of love....I am like that Sà, And I hope I can say the same, loving you..not that I doubt it, but I hope it's going to be like that, I am like that : Sarah: Me too, It's just I can't say it the way You do.. : Vero: Ah ok : Sarah: But I feel the same..in fact I'm so damned scared b/c I want it to be, I know It will be on my behalf.. : Vero: It's the same for me : Sarah: that's why I'm asking.. : Vero: No, te lo giuro su mio fratello (do I really need to translate that? I swear it on my bro). I'm positive, It's certain, absolutely...(so on) Take Mauro: I'm going to see him when this is over but it's not even close to what I'm saying about you. : Sarah: Do you feel restrained in here : Vero: mmm..Yes but it's not b/c.....(long silence) : Sarah laughs, Veronica too. : Sarah: I'd love to read your mind.. : Vero: and you : Sarah: sometimes, sometimes I do (they exchange looks as if saying: what can we do about? It's like that) : Vero (after silence): We understand each other : Sarah : Sometimes (Vero turns on her back and Sarah noticed something, She point it to Vero and blabla laughter, Vero said She is going to change her cloths blabla) : Sarah: what was I saying...ah, that sometimes (whispers) no I go, I'd like to ("No,vado..vorrei" not clear what she means so I don't really how to translate this) : '''Happily kissing in the kitchen Italian(video removed) Veronica and Sarah cuddling on the couch with legs intertwined Italian(video removed) Kisses Italian(video removed) Veronica gives Sarah an upside down kiss while Sarah searches for cigarettes in the bedroom. Veronica tells Sarah what she told Daniele Italian(video removed) *Moments to watch for: **Veronica's pronunciation of Sarah's name: "Sarah Naaaaile" at 1:09. It's perfectly cute "My toy balloon" Italian(video removed) Kisses in the kitchen as they admire themselves in the mirror. Mauro makes the mistake of throwing Sarah's suitcase in the pool and she slaps him not once, but twice. Part 1 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aCyrgLV0Zcs&feature=relatedPart 2 Part 3(videos removed) *''Summary by Annie'' : Mauro was saying he was going to throw sarahs suitcase in the water. I guess he kept saying it and the rest of them called him out on basically talking shit.. that was the "blah blah blah blah.." singing part. So, because of them saying he wouldn't do it, he did. Then sarah got pissed and started asking him if he was normal and if "normal" people do those kinds of things. Sarah was putting full blame on Mauro, while Veronica was saying that the others instigated it. Day 75 (Jan 8th) "Mi chiudi la bocca" Italian(video removed) Veronica and Sarah have a conversation while Sarah eats. Day 76 (Jan 9th) Sarah scaring housemates Italian(video removed) Sarah is waiting in the dark ready to scare other housequests. She whispers "vieni Veronica vieni, vieni che ti faccio fare il cagotto!" to Veronica to get her into the room. Veronica enters with Spanish houseguest Gerardo and Sarah reaches out and touches her on the leg and Vero screams. Sarah then hides again and scares Spanish houseguest Saray when she comes into the room. Finally, Sarah hides inside the closet and scares Alessia half to death. Sarah laughs hysterically at Alessia's screams of terror ;) Cuddling under the covers in bed Part 1 Part 2 Part 3(videos removed) Day 77 (Jan 10th) Veronica talks with Alessia about her fears that Sarah may be eliminated. Italian *''Translation provided by sappivu'' : (At 0:53) : Alessia: You'll see each other outside : Vero: It's weird, ale : Alessia:why? : Veronica: It's not what you think : Alessia: then what? right now this is your world : Veronica: not that either : Alessia: Then what..all of a sudden.. : Veronica: I don't know, the fear of being without her but, not just here, in general : Alessia: well, you won't be together all the time outside, you'll have your own lifes : Veronica: That's the point. I know I am not going to have her all the time. It's weird..but it's not about this precise separation : Alessia: You'll probably have similar jobs. Once out there's a lot you'll have to do together, take a flat together...You too will have your own life, another man, whatever : Veronica: I don't want it Veronica, Sarah and Alessia in bed Italian Italian(videos removed) Hugs and kisses in the kitchen. Italian (Bacio in cucina) Packing English subs Part 1 Italian Part 1 English subs Part 2 ' 'Italian Part 2(Italian videos removed) (English subs part 2 need to fix link) Sarah packs her suitcase in case of elimination. In the video they also define what they feel for each other as "love". *''Part 1 - Translation provided by sappivu'' : (At 2:04) : Veronica: I'm scared about outside too, sarah. I want to be with you, always. I've no idea what's happening to me. : (they laugh) Sarah: Mannaggia la miseria (typical of Sarah) Damn! Mannaggia, mannaggia/Damn, damn...let me think straight now..what's left?! This, this and this one...You're scared about outside (meditative) : Veronica: That too. : Sarah: You want to be with me but don't know if you can (meditative) : Vero: No, I know I can : sarah: then what? : Vero: I want to be with you all the time : Sarah: And what's wrong? : Vero: I don't feel any better if I think we will meet again..Will I have you in the same way? : Sarah repeats her last sentence not grasping the meaning : Vero: Yes : Sarah: Why not? What do you mean? Please explain that, If you can : Veronica: 24/7 : Sarah: Ah, 24/7..No amò, not even a married couple has that..each one has its own job, interests...but anyway it's up to us, come to an agreement with our own lifes. You'll not stay in Bologna, I'm telling you that first b/c it won't happen, second b/c It won't be in your best interest and 3rd if you want to live with me, I can't come to Bologna. No many alternatives left. Trust me, You won't stay there, You'll work in Milan : Vero: I don't care at all, You know I'll move for love, always, so.. : sarah (laughing): Me too, I moved to Spain before, so..this is not a problem at all : Bending S.: I feel like throwing up..I feel puffy, a monster, more than usual...if only..I'd like to know for sure if I have to go tomorrow : Vero: why? : Sarah: to...don't know really, to live those moments differently.What's hurting you the most? : Vero;: that You won't be with me : Sarah: If I have to leave? : V: yes : Sarah: It's about this (living BB without her)? : Vero: No, generally speaking : Sarah: It's not like that : Vero: Inside this house as well, that's obviuos but it's in general I'm talking about : Sarah: I dont' get it when you say "in general", b/c if you stay and I'll not be with you, than the problem it's restricted to this (BB). : Veronica: Yes, that's for sure. If I should stay..of course, but it's not about here and now only. I think I would react the same way even this should happen outside, You get it? : Sarah: What? : Vero: Being separated, the two of us, because...how can I explain it? I can't..I don't know : Sarah (laughing): 2 dickheads....What really makes me feel bad it's leaving you alone *Part 2 Translation provided by Sappivu : Sara: Once out is up to us. It all depends on us. We'll be in charge so I'm not worried about it, honestly. Vero: And you'll be there? I will sarah: Me too (silence) sarah: You'll be there and I will be as well. (silence) Sarah: Are you destabilized by that? Are there questions unsolved? What? what is it? vero: It's something that never happened to me before, that's for sure Sarah: I'd like to know if we are on the same wavelenght on this (is there a similar English expression?) I think we are, from what we've said so far, even if we don't talk this much about it. We don't have it clear ourselves so there's not much to say more than...it's beautiful, it's a connection, it's complicity, it's some kind of different love, it's understanding, it's emotional..it's all that but a definition...it's like you can't find it, right? We both are on the same terms then...I don't speak about that, did you notice? You're the one who's able to speak her mind, mostly....but we're both on the same... Vero: level Sara: if I ask you to say it with one word?..What will you say? (silence) : Vero: I'll say "love"..but I'll have to explain that love so..but it couldn't be any other word..What's more than love? Sarah: What's more than love? Vero: Yes Sarah: anything, that I know of. It's everything, it's the top, it's happiness, Life, it's my drive, my strenght, what keeps me dreaming, what moves me, keeps me alive, so it's everything. (cut, they're embraced on bed now) Sara: I wish we had fight from the beginning. I'll kill that girl (laugh), I'm sure about that mum. No Sarah, please..you'll ripp off one another. She's the only one I will be fighting against the whole time, I know. We will come to blows (lit. seize each other by hairs which was a prediction come true) It would have been better.. Vero:on the one hand yes......no : Sarah: no..no (laughing) why on earth? Vero: How would your mother be handling this? Sarah (throwing herself on the bed):(whispering) WTF do I know? Vero: I know my mum..badly Sarah (laughing): why? Vero: b/c it's like that. It's like that. Sarah: why? Vero: I know, all of them: my mum, my dad sarah; b/c You think they saw everything? Vero: yes Sarah: fine (sarah's head moving is like: How happy about it!) Vero: your mum? Sarah laughs, vero as well. : sarah: I don't know (both laugh again) sarah: Hy family (more laughs) I don't know, amò. My mum is so....She's amazing, She knows that I.. Vero mumbles something laughing (stavi/o pensando ??): She knows that you could be evicted...She knows that you.. Sarah: ehmmmm, last time I talked to my sister She told me: sarah, remember it's a game. Now I now it's a game but than I met you. It would have been different otherwise. It would have been the game. I'm not sorry for the game, I swear. Clearly I wouldn't despise winning some money, get to the end (Vero: It's normal) But believe me, just being here for a day,,it's been such a gratification. You have no idea, When they told me (I was in), when I got the certainty, I cried with my mum and She told me: Do you realize that you made it, at the end!You've been dreaming this for years and you made it at last! So It's fine for me, the only thing that...it's this. I'd rather go out in a month, that's closer victory and all, than now...Because it would be different in a month between us. I'll go out more.. Vero: sure : Sarah: calm..but not sure b/c I'm not now Vero: Yes, I get it, it's b/c of what I say. : Sarah: mah (doubt) Vero: We're saying the same things sarah: Are we? Vero: yes Sarah: And really, I don't see you going out, I see myself. But if I stop thinking the opposite just for a sec...mpf...fine...I won't get out of the bed anymore..whatever may happen, even an earthquake, but I won't move, so maybe it would be better to go. If I think about it, it's true. Vero: But If I have to go first, I'll be scared by being outside alone without you. No kidding. It would be. I don't know..boh. When I say one person only (is the one that matters), it's like that. get it? (silence) Vero: Me going out..it would be so sad to leave you. So sad b/c of you. I know I won't make it to the finale, not till the end of the game. I know that from the first day and it's not...it's not the matter. (silence) Sarah :explain it Vero: Me thinking the other way round: you stay, I go.....It would be devastating, for you..and for me outside. Any way you see it, I won't be fine. Same pain. Sarah: At least outside you can chose who you want to be with, where.., when, everything. I'm worried about the one who stays b/c you're surrounded by all this. Want it or not, this is what you have. You're not free to decide. Get it? Once you're out You'll feel bad but the one having to face the worst is the one inside. Vero: Sarah, I'll get aggressive without you, in here sarah (laughing): I too imagine things like that Vero: about me? : Sarah: no, about me : Vero: do you think so? Sarah: Yes b/c you'll be embittered, sad all the time, pissed off..so I can see it Vero: the others' stares : sarah: the mess! : Vero: yes, caos Sarah's Letter to Vero Italian(video removed) Sarah writes a letter to Veronica in the event of her elimination. Veronica has been looking for Sarah in the house but Sarah is writing the letter in the sauna. *''Translation provided by dreamer69'' : thoughts while she writes : It has been said that dreams are like wishes and I have been dreaming to live this experience for years. A month has already past I will never forget the first moments lived in this house. : A thousand thoughts, a thousand sensations and lots and lots and lots of desire to live, discover and to know. After the first few days I stopped to speak to a person and that person told me a small fragment of her life and she was capable of transmitting and made me feel so much that it got me emotional. And day after day our bond will grow even more. It's the two of us, two little, big princesses that have the desire to dream and they will let no one invade their kingdom, to dirty it and destroy it. We build it together with all the consciousness and love. Day after day brick after brick. : Sarah is inside the sauna, Veronica comes outside : Vero: What are you doing? I'm looking for you and you're not there...they told me you were in the sauna...in the sauna??? What are you doing? : Sarah:I have to do something. : Vero:It makes me feel...come on... : Sarah: I have to do something. : Vero: I miss you... : continues writing... : I admire you when you battle and I'm surprised every day even more of your humanity and of your sensibility. If I have to leave first, you'll have to carry : on alone, you can do it, you have to do it for you and for me. : Sarah packing : Sarah: The thing that makes me ill the most is leaving you here alone, in the end you aren't really alone, there's Alessia... : Vero in the confessional: I'm really more afraid that she will go away this time...if she were to go away and I'd stayed...I see myself very aggressive towards the others : as a continue defence, I really don't know how to explain it... : cries alone in the laundry room : Sarah in the confessional: Would you believe me that it's not for the game...I'm worried...I feel like I have adopted a little girl and me little girl has been adopted : I mean that's the way I feel and I feel if I exit tomorrow that love... I'll die. Day before elimination Italian(video removed) Sarah and Veronica on the day before Sarah's possible elimination (starting at 4:44 - 8:21) (includes confessional of both of them speaking about each other and Sarah's letter to Veronica in the event of her elimination from the house) Dancing Fiesta Part 1[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hL_aSVtoiIY Part 2] The houseguests have a fiesta on the last night of the Spanish houseguest's stay. *Moments : Part 1 :: 6:05 - Veronica asks Sarah to dance with her :: 6:12 - Vero and Sarah kiss : Part 2 :: 4:03 - Vero and Sarah dance together Category:Timeline